Honey, Honey
|game = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |year = 1974 |pictos =101 (Remake) |pc = / / / (Remake) |image = |lc = Hot Pink|nowc = HoneyABBA (ABBA) ABBAHoneyHoney (Remake)|mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |gc = / / / |kcal = 20.8|dura = 3:06|nogm = 3 (Remake)}} "Honey, Honey" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are three women and a man, resembling Alice, Annie, Betty and Butch from Mini Musical mode respectively. P1 P1 has curly brown hair in two pigtails, a white dress, a light purple jacket, and light purple socks. P2 P2 has blonde hair in a short bun tied with a red ribbon, a pink and red dress, and red socks. P3 P3 has brown hair with curling rollers, a white dress under a light blue jacket, and white socks. P4 P4 has very short black hair, a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. Abbahoneyhoney coach 1 big.png|P1 Abbahoneyhoney coach 2 big.png|P2 Abbahoneyhoney coach 3 big.png|P3 Abbahoneyhoney coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The background is a split background. On the left (the girls side), there is a bedroom with a small ABBA poster. On the right, there is a diner with hot pink bar stools & a turquoise counter. At some points during the song, Betty switches sides. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the remake. Gold Move 1: Swing your forearms up and down. Gold Moves 2 and 3: * P1: Bend over and put your right hand near your ear, while bouncing slightly. * P2: Put your hands on your chest and bounce slightly. * P3: Open your arms 90°, as if you were saying "Why?", and bounce slightly. * P4: Put your right arm up 90° and point at yourself twice. ABBAHoneyHoney_GM1.png|Gold Move 1 ABBAHoneyHoney_GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *This song, along with Hole In Your Soul, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, Does Your Mother Know, Bang-A-Boomerang and People Need Love, has no Gold Moves in . ** However, three Gold Moves were added for the remake in . *This is the first routine to have a split background. *In the middle of the song, P2 and P4 hug before P1 and P3 pull Betty off to her side of the stage. *This is the first quartet featured in . The second is Waterloo. Gallery Game Files HoneyABBA cover generic.png|''Honey, Honey'' Abbahoneyhoney.jpg|''Honey, Honey'' (Remake) 667.png|P2's avatar ABBAHoneyHoney_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Remake) abbahoneyhoney_cover_albumcoach.png|Honey, Honey (Remake) Album Coach d225063c-07b9-42c3-a193-19e4f59b2059.PNG|Honey Honey in JD2017 menu In-Game Screenshots D225063c-07b9-42c3-a193-19e4f59b2059.PNG|''Honey Honey'' in the menu Videos Official Music Video File:ABBA Honey Honey (Musikladen '76) Atlantic LP Audio HD Gameplay Honey Honey - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Now Honey Honey 5 stars Extractions File:ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Honey Honey Just Dance Unlimited - ABBAHoneyHoney Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now